


a hero to mankind (and other species)

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: “Excuse me, I have to take this. It’s my wife.” He said, standing up and leaving the room, sending a sympathetic glance to Tyrion as he excused himself into the hallway. He pressed the green button on his phone and smiled. “Hello, wench! What’s up?”Brienne was quiet for a moment, then abruptly said, “Don’t freak out.”Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Two - Hurt/Comfort





	a hero to mankind (and other species)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day two: Hurt/Comfort.

Jaime had absolutely no idea how he had gotten roped into another one of his father's meetings, but somehow there he was, sitting across from his brother Tyrion as his father droned on about Casterly’s finances. He wasn’t even supposed to be there, technically, seeing as he was a lower-level employee. His father had insisted on his presence, claiming that Jaime would eventually be the head of the company and as such, needed to be involved in these meetings. 

Jaime disagreed, but nobody really listened to him, and so he was stuck doodling on the paper in front of him. A cube. A star. A skull. A sun with sunglasses on. He was an artist, he thought proudly while lifting his pen, then frowned as he noticed the black ink on the side of his hand. He squinted at his doodles and realized his cube was a bit smudged. 

Tywin continued talking, something about workplace attire, and he shared a look of complete and utter boredom with his brother.  _ Didn’t this meeting start out with something about taxes? Do I really need to be here right now?  _

Apparently the Seven heard his internal cries for help, because the shrill chirping of his phone interrupted Tywin mid-sentence. He ignored his father’s disapproving look and pulled his phone out of his pocket, beaming when he saw who was calling.

“Excuse me, I have to take this. It’s my wife.” He said, standing up and leaving the room, sending a sympathetic glance to Tyrion as he excused himself into the hallway. He pressed the green button on his phone and smiled. “Hello, wench! What’s up?”

Brienne was quiet for a moment, then abruptly said, “Don’t freak out.”

Jaime frowned, ice starting to slide in his veins. “Um, what’s there to freak out about?” He asked slowly, despite her request, starting to freak out a bit. Her voice was away from the phone, but he could still hear her say, “No, Lannister-Tarth. It’s hyphenated. L-A-N-N-I-S-T-E-R. Yes, those Lannisters. No need to call him, I’m on the phone with him now!” Then her voice became much clearer, taking on a soothing tone.

“Nothing, really. Everything is fine, I’m just...currently in the hospital.” She said slowly, and he breathed out in relief before the words finally registered. 

“You’re  _ WHAT? _ What’s wrong? I’m on my way now.” He said, shrugging on his jacket as he ran past the elevator, opening the door to the staircase and going down them as quickly as he could without tripping over his feet. He cursed the person that decided to have the conference rooms on the eighth floor. 

“It’s really nothing, I just - might have broken my wrist a bit.” Brienne said calmly. “It’s not a bad break, just needs a cast.” Her voice moved away from the phone again. “No, I don’t want painkillers. Really, I’ll be - oh? Fine. Just one, thanks.” Then she moved closer to the phone again. “Babe, they’re giving me some pain medicine, they have to set it before they can cast it. I’m at Winterfell Sanctuary Hospital, Room 802. Gotta go. Love you.” Then he heard a beeping noise. She hung up on him! 

“It’s not a big deal, Jaime.” He said to himself as he got to the car, unlocking it and shoving the key in. “She said she was fine! So she’s fine.” He put the address into his GPS and drove as quickly as he could without breaking any laws, cursing at every red light he hit, which was most of them. 

If Brienne said she was fine, she probably was. She didn’t lie, not even to spare someone's feelings. Like the first thing she had said to him when they were out of the workplace. He still fondly remembered it.  _ “You might be used to being a charming man, Mr. Lannister, but you’ll find that I am not easily swayed by a pretty face.”  _ To which he responded,  _ “But you do think I’m pretty.”  _

That one interaction had set the tone for their working relationship, which slowly evolved into a friendship, which eventually became a relationship. He had wooed her with everything he had, and once she was sure he was serious, had given into one date.

That date ended very nicely at her house where she had invited him in for coffee,  _ (and by invited he meant she had grabbed his tie and pulled him inside with a small, knowing gleam in her eye and he nearly came because of that look alone)  _ and after that coffee, he just...didn’t leave. They had been together for nearly three years now, and within those three years, they had both had the luck of not getting injured.

He was torn from his thoughts when the turn came, and then he was in the parking lot, cursing under his breath as he tried to find a parking space. Didn’t these people know his wife was inside that hospital, waiting for her knight in shining armor? Or maybe he was the prince who had to be rescued by the knight. That seemed more apt for their relationship, and also a good idea for their Saturday night. He told himself to bring it up later, now wasn’t the time for exciting fantasies. 

Of course the only spot was one of the furthest from the doors. 

By the time he got to the front desk, he was sweating slightly, having ran all the way inside. He ignored the weirded-out look from the passer-bys. His wench was waiting for him. 

“Room 802?” He asked the man at the desk, fairly certain he was giving him crazy-eyes, judging by his expression. 

“Down the hall, take a left, then another left. It’s the room right by the mens.” The man said, pointing down the hall. Jaime gave a nod of thanks and followed his directions, his heart beating quickly inside his chest. He didn’t run, because it wasn’t a good idea to run inside a hospital, but he did walk...speedily. 

Finally he got to room 802 and knocked twice before entering. 

Brienne was sitting on the bed, her blue eyes meeting his. Her face was a little flushed, but she looked fine except for the blue cast on her left wrist. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He said, letting out a sigh of relief at seeing her mostly unharmed, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She gave him a small smile in return, just a quirk of her thick lips, but it was everything to him.

“Hey. Sorry for calling you during your meeting, but I didn’t want to drive home with a cast. Plus now I’m a little bit woozy from the meds.” She said, grabbing his hand and holding it against her cheek for a moment before letting it go. His breath caught at her sapphire-blue eyes. They enchanted him every time.

He cleared his throat and gave her a crooked grin. “Don’t apologize, wife. You got me out of a meeting with Tywin, which is honestly an early birthday present. What happened?” He asked her, watching as she blushed from her forehead down past her collarbone. 

“I don’t want to tell you. You’ll make fun of me.” She said, pouting a little at him. He raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed before finally saying, “You know I was babysitting Tommen and Myrcella for Cersei, right?” He nodded and she continued, “Well, Tommen brought Ser Pounce with him. And apparently he got outside. And he climbed up our tree.”

Jaime paused, taking in her red face. “Brienne...did you fall getting the cat out of the tree?”

She met his eyes and nodded in resignation. “Yes.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, pulling her into a hug, making sure he was careful of her arm. “Poor darling. Where are the minions now?” 

“I called Cersei. She picked them up and drove me here. Joffrey was with her, kept wanting to poke my arm, stared at it practically the whole time. Said the colors it was turning were pretty.” They simultaneously made a face. 

“Weird kid.” Jaime said, and Brienne nodded in agreement. 

A nurse walked in carrying a stack of papers, giving them both a sunny smile. “Okay! Mrs. Lannister-Tarth, bring these on over to the discharge area and you’re free to go! Have a great one, and be sure to call the number here to schedule your cast coming off.” She said, pointing to a number on one of the papers before leaving again. 

Jaime helped her off the bed, putting a hand on her back. He slung her jacket over her shoulders and kissed her cheek, watching as she turned pink again. “A knight in shining armor. At least to Tommen and Ser Pounce.” He murmured, leading her out of the room, noticing she was a bit wobbly on her feet from the medicine. “When we get home, we’ll cuddle on the couch and watch your favorite movie. I’ll order some extra-cheese pizza. Sound good?” 

His wife nodded and leaned on him a bit, holding his hand with her good arm. “That sounds wonderful. Thank you for coming to get me. I love you.”

He gave her a bright smile. “I love you too wench. Even if I am going to tease you about this for the rest of our lives.”

Brienne groaned, but the amused glint in her eyes made him think that she didn’t care  _ that  _ much. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is, but i hope yall enjoy it!!


End file.
